Qilin Time
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Ryan Kramer, Julia "Fitzy" Fitzmaurice | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Qilin-time-cast.jpg | Previous = Secret Admirer | Next = Huge | Poll = What did you think about "Qilin Time"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Qilin Time" is the twenty-fifth episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po is embarrassed when his dad takes him on a wild goose chase, but it turns out his dad is not so crazy after all.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Qilin Time" Summary as he remembers the Qilin]] Monkey and Crane mistake Po's clothes-washing for soup when Po catches them. When Po tries to slurp into the washing, the Apple Cart Duck warns him his father is in trouble at the Noodle Shop. Arrives despite wearing his pants hot, but finds the Noodle Shop on a normal day. In fact, Mr. Ping wanted help with the restaurant's bean buns at table 16. Po spots a pig trying to give his untouched noodles to him, claiming he's done. The pig's mother tells him if he doesn't eat, the Qilin will come after him and consume him. Mr. Ping catches on and tells them about the time when he got lost in the Xin Xau Forest as a youth. At the time, he didn't know how to fly. When he was attacked by the Qilin, he ran from him and managed to escape through a water stream. When he adds that the Qilin eats heads, the young pig runs away. Ping is reminded by the other villagers that the Qilin is a legend and is ridiculed for believing it. He then sets out to prove the Qilin exists. Po tries to talk his father down, but fails. When he fears his father will get lost, he goes with him at the last minute. The two arrive in Xin Xau Forest. Everything appears to go normal at first, but when loud running is heard, Ping fears it to be the Qilin. In reality, it is actually General Tsin, who was released from Chorh-Gom Prison on being declared sane. He plans to start a tunic cart in the Valley of Peace. When the two tell him they are hunting the Qilin, Tsin tells them he also has that goal. They continue searching until Ping decides to camp in the forest. At night, Po insists his father is lying and Ping doesn't understand why Po won't believe him. Po admits that Ping has been lying to him a lot lately, reaching to a point where Po doesn't believe anything his father says. Shocked by this, Ping decides to go home. The panda rests alone, until he finally sees a reptilian creature with horns. Po chases the creature, but Ping is still adamant. After catching up with the animal, he plans to bring the Qilin to his goose father so he can prove his point. Po finds out shortly after that the creature can talk. It doesn't wish anyone to see him, but wants tea. He walks through a rock, but Po's hands don't go through. The Qilin pulls him through. It is the Qilin's cave house. After a talk, the Qilin insists Po to keep his visit a secret to himself and his father. Po returns to the village to find the Noodle Shop vacant, with only Ping and Tsin there. Ping has been laughed at, and his customers won't come back because they believe he's a lunatic. Po tells both of them that the Qilin is a creature who is a chef, doesn't bite off heads, and lives in a cave found in the Xin Xau Forest. Tsin becomes interested when he hears the last detail, prompting him to rush to the Qilin's location. Tsin runs through the forest while Po is protesting. Po gives out his secret to the Qilin as Tsin arrives to kill the creature. Ping saves them by knocking the general out with a rock, finally believing Po's story. When Tsin recovers from his unconscious state, he finds Ping declaring him crazy over the Qilin affair. He believes Ping's lie and then sets back to continue his tunic business. Po apologizes to his father for not believing him. Ping replies by admitting that he has been lying a lot to him and by apologizing. Back in the village, Ping and Po bring the Qilin to the villagers to show them that he wasn't crazy and to scare them into going back to Ping's noodle shop under the threats of devouring their heads. Po then decides to help his father's business for a while. Voice cast * as Po / Qilin / Ruffian #1 * as Monkey * as Crane / Villager * as Young son pig / Mother pig * as Mr. Ping * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck * as General Tsin Trivia * The episode's title references the phrase "killing time," which means to aimlessly pass time. * At the beginning of the episode, Po is wearing pants after Monkey and Crane leave. But after Apple Cart Duck talks to him, Po pulls another pair of pants out of the wash and puts them on as if he wasn't wearing them prior. Gallery Images Littleping.jpg|A young Mr. Ping in the Xin Xao Forest QilinShadow.jpg|Mr. Ping as he remembers the Qilin Qilin-1.jpg|The Qilin present day Qilin-2.jpg|The Qilin meeting Po Qilin-3.jpg|The Qilin offering Po tea Qilin-5.jpg|The Qilin facing General Tsin while Po watches tied up View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes